Platforms for holding cups are commonly used at sporting events, theaters, restaurants, and the like, for enabling a user to conveniently and easily hold multiple containers, such as cups or other beverage containers, with stability. It is preferable for cupholders to be easily held with one hand, and to provide a strong grip for containers placed within cavities disposed around the cupholder. It is further preferable for a cupholder to retain a significant amount of stability against tipping when the cupholder holds containers filled with beverages.
Prior cupholders have used a variety of cupholding formations within holder cavities, with varying degrees of success. There still exists a concern that cupholders for carrying multiple containers, or for carrying different types of containers, are not sufficiently sturdy and do not sufficiently grip beverage containers to provide adequate stability. There exists a need for an improved cupholder design which securely holds cups, is sturdy enough to hold a number of cups with one hand, counters tipping problems, and releases cups easily when needed. The present invention addresses this need.